For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by madre de los dragones
Summary: Esto, comienza con la visita de Haether. Astrid encuentra a Hipo y Haether en una situación dudosa en el bosque.
1. Chapter 1

For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Bueno, por fin vi como entrenar a tu dragón , pero yo esperaba algo no sé. ****La canción For the Dancing and the Dreaming, me gusto. ****Este es mi Segundo fanfic de cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Después de ver la segunda película, vino la idea como muchos.**

**Esto, comienza con la visita de Haether. Astrid encuentra a Hipo y Haether en una situación dudosa en el bosque.**

* * *

Ese día, en el bosque**…**

Hipo estaba sorprendido, que Haether fuera ahora la líder de una tribu. Las cosas habían cambiado para ambos. Los lideres de sus pueblos.

Vaya, has viajado mucho. Dijo Hipo. Mientras ve a Haether acariciar a ese extraño dragón con partes de nueve animales: ojos de langosta, cuernos de unicornio, morro de buey, nariz de perro, bigotes de bagre, melena de león, cola de serpiente, escamas de pez, garras de águila. (Dragón chino)

¿Cómo dijiste, que llama? Pregunto.

Long es un dragón de oriente. Le respondió ella.

-¿hay dragones en el oriente?

-me extraña, que una persona como tu, piense así. Claro, que si.

Hipo se acerca a Long. Haether ve la intriga de Hipo.

¿Quieres subir? Pregunta Haether, mientras se subía en el dragón.

Sí. Dijo él.-oye por, que me pediste, que trajera a chimuelo.

Veras, por una razón, que desconozco ellos no sé llevan-explico. No quiero comenzar una guerra, pero, quería, que conocieras a Longo.

* * *

Mientras, tanto en Berk...

Todos habitantes se encontraban concentrados en la reconstrucción de su pueblo. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, todos se preguntaban donde estaba el jefe. Otros decían, que no estaba la altura de su padre.

La novia del nuevo fue de visita. Se sorprendió a ver al dragón solo en la casa. Sabia, que Hipo no iba a ningún lugar sin el. Chimuelo encontraba intranquilo. Astrid al notarlo se le acerca.

¿Qué pasa chico?-le pregunta, mientras lo acaricia.

El dragón dirige su mirada al escritorio de su amo, mientras gruñe. La joven vikinga, por fin entiende lo querer, decir. Ella se acerca al escritorio. Y ve una nota para su novio, entonces empieza leer.

**Querido Hipo:**

**Te espero en el bosque, te tengo una sorpresa. Estoy segura, que va gusta mucho. Te suplico, que no lleves a chimuelo contigo. Estoy segura, que has cambiado mucho en estos 5 años.**

**Lamento, la muerte de tu padre.**

**Haether.**

La vieja Astrid salió, otra vez. Ella toma el papel, y lo rompe en mil pedazos. Después, a decir, palabrotas tan fuerte; que todos dragones que estaban dormidos se despertaron.

Los gritos de la joven llegaron a la herrería de Bocón. Él junto a Valka.

¿Que es eso? Pregunta Valka.

Parece, que el jefe esta en problemas. Dijo Bocón. –Él revisa los dientes del dragón de Valka.- Astrid esta muy enojada.

Todos vieron salir a Astrid de la casa del jefe, como dragona enfurecida seguida, por chimuelo y tormentula. Cuando ella estaba, así era mejor, que ni te le acercaras por que te cortaría la cabeza con su hacha.

Astrid, chimuelo y tormentula siguieron el astro de Hipo hasta del bosque.

Astrid, chimuelo y tormentula escucharon la voz de Hipo, atrás de los arbustos. Ella y chimuelo se asomaron entre los arbustos, y vieron a Hipo a bajo de la chica de pelo largo negro. Ella con la blusa medio abierta y desgarrara, que se pueden ver los senos. Haether tenía la cara de Hipo entre sus manos, como si se fueran a besar.

Astrid no soporta la situación, y sale con el hacha en mano de entre los arbustos.

¡Tu hija de! –grita.

Astrid no es lo que parece. Dice Hipo.- Heather se quita de encima.

¡Tu cállate!-le grita a Hipo.

Long se levanta para defender a Heather, al ver iba, que ser atacada, por Astrid. Chimuelo y tormentula salen para defender a Astrid. Empiezan a gruñirse en ellos, Long lanza rugido poderoso.

Heather empieza a hablar un idioma extraño, que hace, que Long se detenga. El dragón chino se acerca a su dueña. Ella lo acaricia y se sube en él.

-Lo siento. Dice Heather con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico no sabe, que decir, al ver su tristeza. Solo acaricia a su dragón.

-nunca había montado un dragón tan maravilloso como tu. Dijo, mientras lo acaricia.

Al oír eso, chimuelo se pone celoso, y lanza su ataque. Heather levanta el vuelo. Chimuelo intenta seguirlo, pero, no puede. Astrid ordena a su dragona, que lo siga. Tormentula levanta el vuelo, pero, Heather y su dragón desaparecen.

Tormentula regresa con su dueña. Chimuelo va con Astrid. Hipo intenta acercarse a ellos, pero, le dan la espalda.

* * *

**¿perdonaran Astrid y chimuelo a Hipo? **


	2. concejos de amor

Tres semanas, después de sucedió. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor, nuestro héroe intentar aclarar cosas, pero la actitud de la novia no ayuda mucho sobre todo si tu dragón la apoya. Astrid dejo de llámalo, por su nombre ahora solo le dice jefe. Incluso ya ni le paga solo se muestra indiferente. Por su parte, chimuelo, también sigue enojado; por lo, que había oído. El dragón pasaba la noche en el establo de tormentula.

Los viejos vikingos se reúnen en el gran salón para dar conejos amorosos al joven líder. Nuestro joven fue llevado con engaños al gran salón, y quedó impresionado al ver a todos hombres del pueblo allí. Todos los hombre se acercaban le decían, cosas. Hipo fue obligado a sentarse y escuchar.

Todos sentados en sus lugares de costumbre, menos Hipo esta sentado en el suelo, a lado de la silla de su padre estaba vacía. Todavía, no tenía el valor.

Las mujeres hay que darles lo, que buscan. Dijo el padre de Patán con tarro en mano.-junto al padre de la novia.- ¿qué quieres decir?

Ya sabes, Hofferson lo mismo, que buscaba tu mujer. -le respondió el señor Mocoso.

¡Repite eso!-grito el señor Hofferson con su hacha en mano.

No, hay, que dominarlas-interrumpe Skiold. El estaba sentado junto a Hipo.

-es verdad. Dijeron otros, mientras alzaban sus tarros.

Skiold era primo hermano del fallecido Estoico el Vasto, es el jefe de una tribu desconocida. Inmensamente fuerte, temerario y fiero, casi como su primo hermano. Tiene el pelo largo pelirrojo, barba y bigote del mismo color, tiene una pierna de palo en lugar de su pierna derecha. Se rumora, que es hijo ilegitimo del padre de Estoico. Se dice, que el padre de Estoico tuvo amoríos con su prima y, que ella dio a luz uno hijo de él. Skiold, siempre a presumido de ser todo macho, pero, la verdad es; qué la que manda es su mujer.

La risa fuerte de Bocón se escucha, por todo el gran salón, mientras dice:

-por favor, Skiold no vengas a confundir a nuestro joven jefe con tus cosas. Todos sabemos, que te das aires de mancho, pero, con tu mujer eres tan manso como dragón bebe con tu mamá.

Skiold se levanta de lugar, va hacia Bocón. El rudo se ríe, de su comentario. Todos habla y habla, pero, nadien da un buen conejo.

Fastidiado de todas palabras, Hipo se levanta y dice:

¡Basta! ¡nadien de ustedes tiene derecho son nuestras cosas! si Astrid me perdona o no. es mi asunto. ¡Todos fuera aquí!

Todos los presentes, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pues, él nunca hablaba, así.

-bueno, ya escucharon al jefe vamos. Dice Bocón, mientras se levanta su silla. Los demás, también.

Skiold quiso habla con Hipo a solas, pero, Bocón se lo impidió. Skiold era empujado, por Bocón hacia la puerta, seguido por los demás. Entonces llega su madre con su dragón. El rudo le toca el hombro a Valka, y después cierra la puerta, mientras sale.

Solo quedan tres en el gran salón, el dragón de Valka se hecha a dormir. Ella se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza. Hipo rompe en llanto, y se aferra a su madre como un pequeño de dos años.

-todo estará bien. Dice su madre, ella seca sus lágrimas.- además, no me digas, que, nunca han peleado. –el chico dejo de llorar.

Bueno, sí.-Respondió.

-¿entonces?-Vallka sonríe. Hipo no estaba acostumbrado, ese tipo de cariño, pero, se sentía, tan bien, que su madre lo reconfortará. -Astrid, siempre ha dicho, que soy un libro abierto para ella. Sabe, que no puedo mentirle. –El chico disfruta de su madre.

-Los gemelos me dijeron, que Astrid te vio desnudo en el rio con una chica llamada Heather. Dijo su madre. –hipo traga alivia.

Hipo quedó sorprendido de cómo eso, se convirtió en un gran chisme.

El chico se alejo de su madre, mientras camina hacia una de las mesas del gran salón. Sobre una de ellas, estaba una pequeña daga, Hipo la toma entre sus manos; después voltea hacia su madre. Sujeta, bien la daga con su mano derecha, mientras abre la palma de la otra.

¡YO SOY HOMBRE DE UNA SOLA MUJER! –grito. ¡LO JURO POR ESTA MI SANGRE! Entonces se corta la palma de su mano.

Ella queda sorprenda. Entonces, vino ese recuerdo…

* * *

Una joven de pelo largo castaño corría desconsoladamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, atrás de ella su novio, un joven vikingo, que era nada menos; que Estoico el Vasto. Pues, horas, antes lo vio re odiado de hermosas vikingas semi-desnudas.

El joven Estoico corría, atrás de su chica para explicarle lo sucedido. Cuando, por fin alcanza la toma del brazo con fuerza. Valka intenta soltarse, pero, no puede ya, que Estoico era mas fuerte.

Suéltame.-gritaba la chica.

-no quiero, ven acá. Dijo Estoico, mientras la metía a la fuerza al gran salón.

El joven cierra las puertas, bruscamente. Y mira a la chica con enojo.

¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?-grito. Te dicho muchas veces, que te quiero. Ya basta voy terminar con esto.

Valka lo mira con miedo, pues, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, al menos no con ella. Quedo horrorizada cuando vio, que Estoico sacaba su espada."¿Acaso la había a matar?" "Entonces no la amaba," esas palabras pasaron, por su cabeza.

Él acerco su espada a su mano.

¡YO SOY HOMBRE DE UNA SOLA MUJER! –grito. ¡LO JURO POR ESTA MI SANGRE! Entonces se corta la palma de su mano.-NINGUNA MUJER MIRARAN MIS OJOS SINO ERES TU.

Ella queda sorprendida. Estoico el Vasto, estaba haciendo una promesa, un pacto.

-¿de verdad? Pregunto. Mientras, se acerca a él para cúralo y tal vez, besarlo.

Por ti, nena lo, que sea.-le respondió con sonrisa.

* * *

Valka despierta de su recuerdo, y se acerca a su hijo. Entonces, rompe un pedazo de su ropa y le venda la mano. Después, le besa la frente. Hipo se sorprende, pues nunca, había sentido el beso de una madre.

-te creo, te parece a tu padre. Dijo, mientras lo besa.

-eres la primera persona, que me dice, que me parezco a mi padre. Respondió.

-pues, tienes su encanto. Dijo Valka con una sonrisa. Ella saca de se donde una guitarra morisca o mandora.

¿Y eso?-pregunto. Él toma la guitarra.

-cuando, me molestaba con tu padre. Él me seguía, a todos lados con eso.-ella señala la guitarra.-me cantaba nuestra canción, una vez discutimos y tu padre me seguía a lados con la canción. El pueblo arto, siguieron, a papa con antorchas y le alzaron fruta podrida. Estoico olio a fruta podrida, por cinco meses, tu abuelo estaba tan enojado, que le rompió la guitarra en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me dices mama? Pregunto.-nada mas.- Su madre sonríe.-creo, que es mejor ir con la curandera.

Valka lleva a su pequeño con la curandera.

Horas mas, tarde Hipo regresa al gran salón, por la guitarra. Cuando abre las puertas, ve su furia nocturna encima de alguien, mientas le jalaba su barba de manera juguetona. La persona, que estaba debajo del dragón parecía muy feliz de estar jugando con el.

-basta, Chimuelo, ya no puedo. Dijo la persona entre risas.

El dragón empezó a lamer a su cara. Hipo se quedo helado, pues, había reconocido la voz.

-¿papa? Dijo Hipo con un nudo en su garganta.

Al oír la voz del chico, dejaron de jugar. Chimuelo se quito de encima, dejar ver a un hombre muy grande, que era nada, mas ,que **Estoico el Vasto.**

* * *

**¿Estoica de Vasto esta vida?**


	3. HORA DE LA VERDAD

Horas mas, tarde Hipo regresa al gran salón, por la guitarra. Cuando abre las puertas, ve su furia nocturna encima de alguien, mientas le jalaba su barba de manera juguetona. La persona, que estaba debajo del dragón parecía muy feliz de estar jugando con el.

-basta, Chimuelo, ya no puedo. Dijo la persona entre risas.

El dragón empezó a lamer a su cara. Hipo se quedo helado, pues, había reconocido la voz.

-¿papa? Dijo Hipo con un nudo en su garganta.

Al oír la voz del chico, dejaron de jugar. Chimuelo se quito de encima, dejar ver a un hombre muy grande, que era nada, mas ,que **Estoico el Vasto.**

El joven no salía de impresión, mientras Chimuelo quería seguir jugando. Estoico seguía en el suelo, muerto de risa.

-bien, ¿vas a quedarte, allí o ayudaras a tu padre a levantarse? Pregunto estoico. –hipo se acerca y tiende sus manos con miedo. El hombre grande toma las manos de su hijo para levantarse ,pero, no es suficiente así ,que el furia nocturna se acerca para ayuda.

Entre los dos levantaron a Estoico.

Tu estas... dijo el chico con un nudo en su garganta.

Muerto completo su padre.-solo digamos, que los dioses me debían un favor.-el hombre grande se sienta en silla como siempre.

Chimuelo se aleja de Hipo, y le da la espalda. Estoico se cuenta de eso, se levanta y toma a su hijo con sus grandes manos. Entonces, lo lleva a la fuerza con su dragón, después, toma a Chimuelo, por la cola. Y voltea esta, que queda enfrente de Hipo. Se les queda viendo con cara de enojado.

Ustedes dos, ¿Cómo creen, que era del jinete de dragón empiece si ustedes pelean? Dijo estoico cursado de brazos.-chimuelo mira a su jinete enojado.-los dragones son como mujeres si alagas a otra se enojan. Dijo el chico.

-así, nunca voy continuar mi viaje a Valahalla. Dijo estoico, mientras se lleva su mano a la cara.-a ver niños.-el hombre los jala de las orejas. El dragón e Hipo empiezan a quejarse.

-tu hiciste mal, en hacer ese comentario.- le dice al chico.

-no, sabia, que estaban allí. -respondió.

-y tu hiciste mal, en ponerte celoso, nada más porque tu amigo juega con otro.-le dice al dragón. –los dos hicieron mal.

El jinete y su dragón se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el chico acerca su mano a su cabeza. Hice volvieron a conectar, mientras lo acariciaba una extraña marca aparecería en su mano. El hombre grande mira maravillado la escena. Mientras, una luz brillante llenaba el gran salón. Estoico quedó ciego, por la luz.

Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció, entonces apareció Balder. Y empezó a dice:- "Serás diferente. A veces sentirás que no encajas. Pero nunca estarás solo. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya; verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos; un hijo se convierte en padre, y el padre en hijo..."

Hipo estaba seguro, que había escuchado esas palabras, antes.

* * *

**¿Hipo hijo de un semi-dios?**

**frase toma de la pelicula superman, para adaptación del fanfic, sin lucro para los dos. por favor, fans de los padres de HPO, ¡NO ME MATEN, FANS DE LAS HSTORIAS NORDICAS TAN POCO!"**

**FANS DE LOS PADRES DE HIPO: TRATARE, QUE ESTO NO MANCHE SU AMOR.**

**_Balder_**: Dios de la Belleza

Hijo de Odín y de Friga, y padre de Forseti. Balder extendía la buena voluntad y la paz allá a donde fuera, motivo por el que se convirtió en uno de los dioses más queridos. Su popularidad y bondad innata causaron la ira de Loki, que siempre andaba maquinando. Las pesadillas, signo de muerte inminente, atormentaban a Balder, razón por la que los dioses empezaron a preocuparse.


	4. HORA DE LA VERDAD PARTE 2

El jinete y su dragón se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el chico acerca su mano a su cabeza. Hice volvieron a conectar, mientras lo acariciaba una extraña marca aparecería en su mano. El hombre grande mira maravillado la escena. Mientras, una luz brillante llenaba el gran salón. Estoico quedó ciego, por la luz.

Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció, entonces apareció Balder. Y empezó a dice:- "Serás diferente. A veces sentirás que no encajas. Pero nunca estarás solo. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya; verás mi vida a través de tus ojos, y yo la tuya a través de los míos; un hijo se convierte en padre, y el padre en hijo..."

Hipo estaba seguro, había escuchado esas palabras, antes.

Balder se acerca al chico, y lo abraza. Hipo queda helado, no sabia, que estaba pasado.

Mírate, cuanto has crecido hijo mío-le dice.- ¿hijo? Disculpe usted, pero, no es mi padre. –hipo señala a Estoico. Quien estaba recuperando la vista.

¿Balder? Dijo Estoico con asombro, mientras se arrodillaba.-lamento, no ver continuado mi viaje a Valahalla. Mi hijo me necesitaba, ciento haber, causado el enojo del padre de todo.

-levántate, amigo, tu viaje se a cancelado temporalmente.- Balder lo ayuda a levantarse.

¿Qué pasa?-grito Hipo.- ¿Por qué el noble Balder dice, que soy su hijo?

Yo te explico todo. Dijo una voz desconocida. Era una mujer cubierta con una capucha. El furia nocturna pone muy feliz le escucharla. Chimuelo corre hacia ella, como pequeñ mujer extiende los brazos. El dragón salta a sus brazos, mientras la lame su cara. La capucha se cayo dejando al cubierto su aparecía, el cabello rubio platino y los ojos color violeta, poseyendo una figura esbelta y siendo descrita como una mujer muy hermosa.

- la madre maldita de dragones.- dice Estoico.

-cuanto tiempo, **Daenerys. –le responde ****Balder**.

**Daenerys **mira al chico y dice:-¿sabes, quien soy?

-dicen, que usted es una bruja.-le contesta.

La mujer sienta en el suelo, el furia nocturna se acuesta a su lado.-Bien, mi niño. Todo empezó, cuando Loki convenció a Odín, que mis pequeños eran peligrosos. El envió a sus hijos Thor y Balber a destruirnos. En medio, de lucha, Balber quedo herido. No se por, que lo ayude, lo lleve a mi cabaña y lo cure. –hipo se acerco y sentó a lado de ellos. Con el tiempo, el se dio, cuenta, que no era lo, que Loki decía. Me pido, que tomar a los dragones y, que me escondiera con ellos. Pero, ya era tarde, Loki también, había convenció a los hombres; que los dragones eran peligrosos, así, la guerra empezó. –ella hizo una pausa para acariciar el cabello del chico.- tiempo, después, mientras caminaba, por el bosque en el rio encontré una bebita de pelo castaño. Desde el momento, que la tuve entre mis brazos, sentí una especie de conexión con ella. La tome y la lleve a mi casa, la alimente, cambie sus pañales. Era agrave tener compañía humana, el terror se apoderaba de mi, cuando veía, que la gente se acercaba a mi casa. Los rumores sobre mi, había llegado a todos lados, que yo apareaba con los gigantes y tenia dragones, yo, que era una bruja mala, que usaba sus artes para engatusar a los hombres. Tenía miedo no por mí, por la bebita. A la cual llame Valka.

-espere, ¿DIJO Valka? Interrumpió Hipo.

-así es Valka tu madre.-le respondió Daenerys.-la pequeña creció entre dragones, y como mi aprendiz, enseñándole a curar con yerbas. Cuando cumplió 12 años, me di cuenta de, que no podía privarla de mas compañía humana, la oportunidad de tener una familia. ¿Pero, quien quería desposarla sabiendo, que era mi hija? Tome una decisión, la hice dormir. Usando mis habilidades de bruja blanca borre su memoria, dejando solo su nombre y sus habilidades para curar. Y puse mi pequeña en un barco, el cual llego a Berk.

¿Tú eras la madre de mi Valka? Pregunto Estoico.

-se pude decir, que si.-le respondido. –odias mi hija por, eso.

Estoico negó con la cabeza.

**Balder** acerca al chico, y dice: estaba fascinado con el nivel de comprensión de tu madre, ella buscaba la paz al igual, que yo. , pero, sentía, que nadie en Berk la entendía. Ella ama a Estoico tu padre, siempre lo ha hecho. Tenia, que acércame, hablar con ella. Desobedecía a mi padre, acerque a hable con tu madre. Nosotros temas de conversación, siempre eran tan placenteros, tan puros. El día, que me dijo, que se casaría con Estoico decidí no verla mas. Por, que yo también la amaba. El día, que desposo con tu padre, ese mismo día, Loki me emborracho. Después, engaño a los dragones para, que atacaran Berk. Después de haber consumado de su amor, estoico, salió a pelear. En medio de mi embragues, fui llevado con engaños a su casa, donde esta Valka. Y entonces, me dio aparecía de tu padre Estoico, y así, también dormir con ella. La pobre pudo yacer con ambos en la misma noche. Desperté de mi embragues, y vi lo, que, había hecho. 9 meses, después naciste tú. Hijo de Estoico, hijo de Valka, pero, también mi hijo.

Hipo quedo helado, solo miro Estoico su padre, quien baja la cabeza. El muchacho mira a todos confusion y miedo.

Estoico intenta calmar a Hipo, pero el chico sale corriendo.

* * *

**Daenerys «Dany» Targaryen** /dəˈnɛərɪs tɑrˈɡɛərɪən/ es un personaje de ficción de la saga de literatura fantástica _Canción de hielo y fuego_, escrita por George R. R. Martin. Tomado prestado para este fanfic.

**frase tomada de la pelicula superman, para adaptación del fanfic, sin lucro para los dos. por favor, fans de los padres de HPO, ¡NO ME MATEN, FANS DE LAS HSTORIAS NORDICAS TAN POCO!"**

**FANS DE LOS PADRES DE HIPO: TRATARE, QUE ESTO NO MANCHE SU AMOR.**

**_Balder_**: Dios de la Belleza

Hijo de Odín y de Friga, y padre de Forseti. Balder extendía la buena voluntad y la paz allá a donde fuera, motivo por el que se convirtió en uno de los dioses más queridos. Su popularidad y bondad innata causaron la ira de Loki, que siempre andaba maquinando. Las pesadillas, signo de muerte inminente, atormentaban a Balder, razón por la que los dioses empezaron a preocuparse.

Parte de la naturaleza dual de los héroes griegos que dio lugar al concepto de semidiós es la doble paternidad que intervenía en su procreación, un tema recurrente, pues actuaban un mortal y una deidad. En efecto, la madre mortal del héroe puede yacer con ambos padres en la misma noche (Etra, madre de Teseo), leyendo esto vino la idea. solo quise explicar por que Hipo es diferente a otros vikingos.


	5. ojo de la verdad

Hipo quedo helado, solo miro Estoico su padre, quien baja la cabeza. El muchacho mira a todos con confusión y miedo.

Estoico intenta calmar a Hipo, pero el chico sale corriendo.

El hombre quiso, salir, detrás de el, pero, **Balder lo detiene.**

-es mi hijo.-le responde Estoico.

-lo se, pero, tiene parte de tu carácter. No va escuchar nadien ahora.-

-debe de haber alguien. Dice la mujer.- ¿Astrid?

Daenerys mira al el furia nocturna. Él asienta con la cabeza, y sale corriendo hacia la casa de la chica.

La mujer se acerca a una de las mesas del gran salón, donde, había, uno traste de madera lleno de agua. Mientras, acerca su cara al traste, y dice:- Long, ven. Haether necesito el ojo.

Entonces, en el agua, aparece la cara de Haether con su dragón chino. Long estaba a lado de chica de pelo negro. Ella le acariciaba su cabeza. Haether al escuchar la voz, alza su cara.

-maestra.-le responde.

-necesito el ojo. Lleva a Long donde, te viste la última vez, con Hipo. Dice la mujer.

-si, maestra.-le dice.

Después de eso, la imagen desapareció. Daenerys mira Estoico y Balder.

-¿Qué no vienen?-les pregunta.

-¿A dónde? –dicen. Daenerys toma las manos de los dos.-a buscarlo.

Mientras, chimuelo llega a casa de Astrid. Entonces, alza un pequeño gruñido para avisar a Tomentula. La rubia y su dragona estaban en el establo, al escuchar el gruñido, la chica salió corriendo. El furia nocturna se mostraba inquieto. Astrid temía lo peor. La chica al notarlo se le acerca.

¿Qué pasa chico?-le pregunta, mientras lo acaricia.- ¿es Hipo?

Él asienta con la cabeza. Astrid va rápidamente a la casa del chico. Pero, no ve a nadien, sube la habitación de Hipo y toma el otro arnés de chimuelo para poder montarlo.

Después, de haber cambiado el arnés. La chica monta al dragón y levantan el vuelo para ir en búsqueda del chico. Seguidos, por Tomentula.

Solo, un par de horas, después encuentran al chico sentado a la orilla del rio, mientras lanzaba piedritas al rio con furia. Chimuelo desciende despacio, ya el suelo, Astrid se baja de él.

-sigues lanzando como niña.-le dice, mientras se acerca.

-Chimuelo el chismoso te fue a buscar.-le responde Hipo muy enojado.- que bueno, que estas aquí, ve y dile a Berk, que se busque otro jefe. Yo me voy.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta.-dilo.

-no soy lo, que crees.-

-¿de, que hablas?- Hipo baja su cabeza.-esta bien, te contare.

Astrid sentía a su lado. El chico le empieza a contar, ella puede creer lo, que escucha. Hipo no mira a los ojos, mientras cuenta todo. La rubia se cuenta, toma su barbilla y le levanta la cara. , pero, no puede evitar la tentación de besarlo, así, que lo hace. Hipo corresponde al beso. Él se de cuenta, de, que hace y rompe el beso.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme, sabiendo lo, que soy?-le pregunta.

-Hipo, amo lo, que eres. No me importa, si eres hijo de un dios, de un jefe o de un campesino.-le dice la rubia.

-¿si fuera un esclavo?-

-te compraría, te haría mi esclavo personal y sensual.-

-creo, que ya lo soy, desde hace mucho.-le responde Hipo con una sonrisa.

-mientes.-le dice la chica. Ella lo golpea en el brazo.- ¿Por qué? El chico se soba el brazo.

-tu, sabes, porque.-le dice ella.

-que no paso nada. –grita Hipo.

-pruébalo. Dice Astrid de brazos cruzados

Entonces, llega, Haether montada en su dragón chino. Long desciende despacio, ya el suelo, la chica se baja de él. Se acerca a los dos chicos, que estaban sentados en el suelo. Ella y Astrid se mira de forma desafiante, Hipo, no, que sabe, que hacer solo traga saliva.

Chimuelo y Long, también se mira de forma desafiante.; los dos gruñen entre si.

Haether calma a Long.

-sabes, por, que estamos aquí. –le dice, mientras lo acaricia a su dragón. Long asienta con la cabeza.

Después, mira a la chica rubia, y le dice:-creo, que debo aclarar este pequeño malentendido.

Astrid da la espalda, pero, el dragón de Haether se pone en medio, mirando fijamente a la chica rubia. Del ojo izquierdo de Long sale una luz brillante llena todo el lugar. De pronto, Astrid se encuentra flotando en un extraño lugar.

-¿Hipo?-pregunta.

-no están aquí. –le responde una voz tras ella. La chica voltea y ve a ese extraño dragón con partes de nueve animales: ojos de langosta, cuernos de unicornio, morro de buey, nariz de perro, bigotes de bagre, melena de león, cola de serpiente, escamas de pez, garras de águila.

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunta.

-dentro de mi ojo, mejor conocido como ojo de la verdad.-le dice el dragón.- ¿tu hablas?

-aquí nos podemos entender. Dice Long.-ven, conmigo. Tengo algo, que mostrarte.

Astrid, no sabia, que pasaba, pero, lo siguió. Long alzo su aliento, para en frente. Entonces, apareció una nube blanca con las imágenes de Hipo y Haether con el propio Long. La nube se extendió, hasta Astrid.

Las imágenes empezaron a moverse, en cuales se veían a Hipo y Haether volando sobre Long, el dragón desciende despacio, Haether baja primero, pero, cuando Hipo bajaba su prótesis se tora en los bigotes del dragón. Al sentir, algo incomodo Long empieza a moverse. Asiendo, que el chico caiga bruscamente, de la despareció Hipo se aferra a la chica, por la blusa. Sin querer, Hipo hace, que Haether se caiga con él, mientras la blusa se rompe. Haether abraza al chico, mientras da la vuelta para no se lastime.

Quedaran la siguiente, manera. Hipo a bajo de la chica de pelo largo negro. Ella con la blusa medio abierta y desgarrara, que se pueden ver los senos. Haether tenía la cara de Hipo entre sus manos, como si se fueran a besar.

La nube poco a poco desparece.

La rubia queda sorprendida.

-¿ahora entiendes?-le pregunta el dragón.- ¿Qué puede mas tu orgullo o tu amor?

Astrid baja la cabeza. Long alzo su aliento, en su cara. La chica abre los ojos súbitamente, se encuentra con su novio y Haether en el mismo lugar.

Las dos quedan sorprendidas a ver a Estoico llegar con un hombre y una mujer.


End file.
